The Gold Circle
by Claudia Donovan 13
Summary: What will happen when Eragon gets captured. Will the Dragon Princess help him or will he die at the hand of Galbatorix.
1. Chapter 1

The gold Cycle

**Me: Hello Every one!**

**Lukca: Hey Guys!**

**Saphira: When are you going to start?**

**Eragon: Well Claudia are you?**

**Me: Yes get ready!**

**Everyone: Woo hoo!**

_Every 100 years a girl is chosen she will be the protector of all dragons and riders alike. She carries the dragon stone. She is the Dragon Princess._

The day went on as normal in Alagashia. It had been months since Eragon had won the battle against Galbatorix's army. Since then there had been many strives for freedom in Alagashia. As this came to be Galbatorix planed his revenge. In another part of Alagashia a young girl has yet to realize her fate and place amongst the many riders and fighters for freedom in Alagashia. One night she goes off hunting hoping to find some food for her family.

Meanwhile...

A young elvin boy rides carrying a gold stone. He hopes to find the girl whose elvin name means gold wind (Ora). Galbatorix's riders behind him. As he nears her town he hopes she will fight to protect him.

Meanwhile...

As the girl got close to the deer she had been tracking all night. The deer ran from the sound of several horses pounding hooves. She ran in the direction of the sound. She saw an elvin boy riding swiftly away from Galbatorix's men. When she saw this she chanted,"Nifisa Nora!"

Her shout reached the boy and he replied,"Nifisa Singer!"

She nodded and shot her first arrow hitting one of the men. She shot all the men down. Then She ran to reach the boy. He had piercing indigo eyes, was fair of skin, He also had auburn hair, and the boy seemed to wear clothes much like her own she asked,"What is your name?"

The boy answered,"Agwang."

"Well Agwang my name is Lucka," she said with pride.

Agwang looked at the girl she was fair skinned and a gold gem was at the center on her forehead, she had Blonde hair. She wore a bright blue tunic. Lucka asked,"Would you like a place to stay Agwang?"

"Yes I would," Agwang replied with much strength.

Lucka lead the boy and his horse into town. She wondered what had brought the boy to town, But she figure not to ask because the only answer she ever got was The resistance. She hoped she might join the resistance but no one would allow her because of her blindness. "Are you blind?", Agwang asked.

"Yes,"Lucka replied,"When I was little some one blinded me but my parents never found out who."

"Do your parents know you can fight like you can?" Agwang asked.

She shook her head and said,"No my parents don't even know I've recently regained my sight I still look as if I am blind."

Agwang looked at her and smiled. She felt free from her anger as she and he spoke. She still wondered why the boy was here but she would ask him in the morning.

Meanwhile...

Galbatorix called for a shade her name was Darza. She asked,"Why have you summoned me great king Galbatorix."

"There is but one reason I have summoned you Darza, this concerns the death of your brother Durza he was killed by the Dragon rider Eragon. I want you to hunt him down and bring him to me if possible. If this is not possible kill him."

Darza nodded and said,"I will do this in the name of my brother." and she left the room. Eragon and Lucka would face a new threat together.

**Me: Please read an review.**

**Lucka: See Ya!**


	2. Agwang's Past

Agwang's past

**Me: I'm back!**

**Lucka: I was wondering when you were getting back!**

**Agwang: Is this story going to start?**

**Me: Here we go!**

The next morning Lucka sat up. She heard her Uncle call and noticed Agwang was gone. When she walked out of the barn she saw her Uncle Aidan holding Agwang by the neck. She yelled,"Aidan let him go! Let Agwang go!"

Her uncle let him go and said,"You know this trust passer?"

"He was being chased by the kings men last night. I shot down the men with my bow and arrows!" she said abruptly in anger.

Her uncle Aidan looked at her and asked,"How long?"

"2 years at least,"she replied

"I'll tell you guy's why I was in the woods and running from the kings men,"He still on the ground and his voice still raspy.

Lucka and Aidan nodded. Lucka helped Agwang to his feet and all three walked to the house. As soon as the three entered the house Agwang finally started off with,"My parents were part of a underground kingdom of elves in fact they were the king and queen."

Lucka and Aidan's eyes went wide and Lucka had leaned forward in surprise. "I had no idea," Aidan replied.

Lucka looked at him and asked," What do you mean you had no idea and no idea of what?!"

"Your uncle was one of the guards," Agwang said,"My Kingdom was the one who still believed in the Dragon stone and the Dragon princess."

Lucka nodded remembering the kingdoms name to be Ora. She also remembered that the woman who had started the city was the last Dragon Princess. Agwang then continued,"When I became 4 years of age Men and Women of shade and the men of Galbatorix destroyed my home, killed my parents, and tried to kill me for my parents had trusted me to protect the last gold Dragon egg."

As he said this he opened his bag the gold dragon egg now glowing in the sunlight. Lucka asked,"What does this have to do with me?"

Agwang and her uncle looked at her and answered,"You are the next Dragon Princess."

Lucka paled and her eyes widened and she asked,"How do you know it is truly me?"

Agwang explained that no one else could possibly have a gold gem like hers and that her sharp shooting was better than anyone else's in the land. Just as they had finished explaining the egg hatched a beautiful gold dragon with blue eyes and white claws. Aidan and Agwang said,"Your training will start in the morning."

She nodded unsure of herself but true to her heart she would do anything to fight Galbatorix.

Meanwhile...

Eragon was now practicing with Saphira. "Birsingr!" Eragon yelled as he practiced.

Saphira then said,_"A man of the Varden is coming."_

Just then a man came up to Eragon and said,"The Varden has discovered that a new shade has tooken Durza's place and that she is after a new Dragon rider."

"No that's impossible,"Eragon said,"Saphira and I are the only Dragon and Dragon Rider alive."

The man replied,"Apparently you are not alone any more."

Eragon then said,"We will leave in the morning."

The man nodded and left the room. Eragon looked to Saphira and asked,"Do you believe there is another Dragon rider out there?"

Saphira replied,"I don't know but we can't let Galbatorix win."

The 2 practiced into the night and then went to sleep to prepare to find the rider by morning.

**Me: I hope you liked it please Read and Review!**


End file.
